Darker than our own
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . Sometimes we wonder about other worlds and what could be different there. What do we look like in one of those worlds and what do we do? Who are we there? However sometimes it'll make you wish you had never found out about it. Warning: Small hint of yaoi and rated T for safety for themes.


X-ray and Vav make it to Hildas lab. They had heard that she was working on some big project but they had no idea what it was.

"Do you think it'll be something to give us a new power?" Vav questions glancing to his friend.

"Who knows." X-ray shrugs. "Could be anything."

They make it to her lab and enter glancing around until they spot the female finishing some last few touches on a slightly bigger machine.

"Hilda?" Vav questions getting her attention as she glances back to them.

"Ah. Hey X-ray. Vav." She greets. "I'm just finishing up."

X-ray moves closer and moves around the object a little to take a closer look. He notes that the frame could be used for a mirror but he doesn't see any reflective part in the middle. He also notes the small holes lining the interior edges that would normally help to hold the reflective part of a mirror in place. He notices that there is a panel of wood that is allowed to open on the side of the front part of the frame.

Hilda is working there though her hands block his sight on what exactly. "Almost..." Her eyes narrow in concentration. "... And... Done!" She pulls her hands away then closes the panel now finished with whatever she had been doing.

"What is it?" Vav questions tilting his head in confusion.

"A machine that allows us to look at ourselves from another time or even universe." Hilda says smiling in excitement. "I've always wanted to create such a device! We could learn so much if this is a success!"

"Wow!" Vav chirps his eyes shinning brightly in excitement. "That's awesome!"

"But..." Hilda brings up her hand. "There is a high chance of failure." She says yet manages not to loose any of her excitement or enthusiasm. "So we'll have to give it a test run." She turns to X-ray. "You're the closest. Stand in front of it and I'll start it up. I want to try another dimension before trying the future."

"Okay." X-ray nods and moves to stand in front of the machine.

Hilda pulls out a remote and presses a few buttons only for the mirror to alternate universes or time begins to power up.

The lights flicker on and a webcams shaped camera only having the lens visible seems to scan X-ray.

There's a small beep then it doesn't take long for an image to be projected in front of X-ray.

It looked exactly like X-ray though bigger as the machine is taller than him and the facial expression on the image is a smirk of confident evil.

"Wow!" Vav gasps. "It's almost like you can touch it!" He moves closer and raises a hand towards the machine in amazement.

"Be Careful." Hilda warns in a frown.

Before Vav can pull his hand away a small spark seems to jump between him and the machine making him jolt back.

The machine seems to begin to swirl like a portal before spitting something out that crashes into X-ray tumbling them to the ground. It then powers down and the image disappears.

X-ray groans and finally opens his eyes that he closed when he was knocked down. He gets a look at what hit him only to blink in shock upon seeing a replica of himself.

The other X-ray jolts back standing quickly in shock as the others watch in surprise. He glances around only to frown in confusion. "What's going on here?" He demands.

"It seems the machine can pull people into this dimension." Hilda observes to herself getting attention to turn to her.

"Well could you send me back?" The other X-ray asks worry on his face now. "My friends are waiting."

"Do you mean us from your world?" Vav asks getting the other X-ray to glance to him.

The other X-ray smirks a little making the others feel a little unnerved. Something was not right about this other X-ray but no one could quite yet put a finger on it. There was just... Something off about him... Especially as he hasn't actually answered the question.

Hilda clears her throat. "Well we should probably get you home." She turns to try to figure out how to do so.

"Well we could let Hilda work and maybe take a nap. Surely it'll all be okay." X-ray stretches.

The other X-ray frowns and his eyes narrow making X-ray lower his arms quickly in surprise. "Alright? Everything will be okay when you wake up?" He questions.

"Well. Now... Wait. Is something wrong?" X-ray asks feeling a shock wave of nervousness at first; before the thought of the other world having some kind of problem occurs to him.

"Those words." The other X-ray says rather darkly making everyone stop what they are doing to turn to him. He tilts his head up just enough for a slight shadow to fall over his eyes. He looks dangerous. "It's a shame really. A shame that me in this world could be like those I despise!" He almost spits out the last word. "Those that lie telling others that everything is okay especially when it's time to go to bed. That the next day will be alright. It makes me sick to see them spread lies like that. Tomorrow could be the day you are tortured to death and to think you were told when you went to bed that everything is going to be fine." He pauses a moment to let out a growl before continuing. "I never thought that the me from another world would fall to those lies hand fed by other lairs. It makes me sick. All these lies people believe. That you're alright. That you can't be evil. That everything is going to be fine. And that everyone is just So GOd DAMN HAPPY!" His words get louder until he shouts the words making pretty much everyone else flinch at the shout. His eyes narrow showing brown as his eyes almost resemble the Mad Kings eyes. "Disgusting. Pathetic." He says lowly. "Such a true fool. I doubt you even have true intelligence or else you would have seen through those pathetic lies."

The lab has gone silent as they try to process what had just happened while also questioning their beliefs.

The other X-ray turns away also falling silent.

Hilda is the first to snap back and clears her throat. "Is there perhaps something that goes on in your world?" She asks.

"It's not important to you." The other X-ray crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is it a war?" Ash asks.

"Depends on how you see a war." The other X-ray says glancing to Ash. "If you mean the struggle that me and my friends put up against those that are much too idiotic and blind to see the truth. That we fight against a government that tries to keep everyone in the dark. A struggle between what people believe is good and what people believe is evil."

"Is the government corrupt?" Ash asks.

"The world is corrupt." The other X-ray says. "Corrupt thanks to the lies being fed to them to pull a blindfold over their eyes. The world makes me sick. Which is why I joined forces with those who think like me. Those who are not blind to the truth of the world. Those that I can trust till the end."

"You mean Vav?" Ash questions almost immediately.

"No." The other X-ray responds almost a little sharply. "That fool still believed those pathetic lies. And even tried to drag me down with him. No. I'm talking about my real friends. Rusty and the Mad King are my true friends."

The entire room gasps upon hearing this.

"The Mad King!? Are you crazy!?" Vav questions.

The other X-ray slightly glances to Vav as if expecting this reaction. "You don't know him." He points out. "You don't understand. He gave me and Rusty someone to call family. Someone to really care about us and understands our thinking. He took us in and gave us something to actually look forward to. Even when we thought our lives were over. He made our lives better and he's always there if we need someone. Just as the three of us do for each other. He is a much better person than you'll ever be! It seems that even here it's hard for you to believe that he could care but he does. You just don't want to understand because of the lies that one thing is one way and nothing else." He turns away crossing his arms over his chest wth a huff.

"Perhaps in your world the Mad King isn't as evil or isn't evil." Hilda says as she works on the machine that brought the other X-ray here. "Things can be very different in different worlds."

"As I can see already." The other X-ray says with a nod. "I don't know if yours is like this but the Mad King hides behind a cold exterior but he can be very caring about those he cares for like me and Rusty. He may seem intimidating at first but if you get to know him you can find a really nice caring person there inside of him."

"What are the rest of us like?" Vav asks.

"Well the three of you are dead." The other X-ray says shocking them. "Tortured to death. Long story short one by one kidnapped Ash and Vav turned into mannequins and Hilda escaped. All the bodies kept were taken and buried after the police raid that happened because Hilda escaped. Only for Hilda to be later captured again when there was a prison break. She was later put up as a corpse as an example for people as well as with the message that we are still here. So with everything that's happened the three of us are glad that we have each other as we think alike. And to have people who care during this kind of hard time that is going on back where I come from." He explains. "As you can tell things are very different between our worlds."

"Very." Hilda says in agreement. "Now I'm glad that I live here."

The other X-ray smiles. "Yes. Yes you should."

"What about you and the Mad King and Rusty?" Ash asks as Hilda almost has the thing ready. "How'd you guys get so close?"

"Well it didn't happen all at once." The other X-ray begins. "For Rusty he started working with the Mad King back when he was working for Corpirate. It developed from there. I think it was great since Rusty grew up on the streets then finally had someone to truly care." He says. "As for me I ended up following the Mad King once during the time me and Vav were apart. I became interested in what he did so he showed me. And as you would expect it went from there."

"Alright. It's ready." Hilda says getting attention to her.

Suddenly two people jump through. It's Rusty and the Mad King. They look relieved to see X-ray and the three go to each other. They greet each other with true happy smiles that warms the others hearts as they watch.

Finally the Mad King turns noticing the others.

"We are currently in another world." The other X-ray explains.

"For a moment we thought some bad guy grabbed you." The other Rusty says still smiling.

"They did take care of you here right?" The Mad King asks glancing around with a slight warning look as he lovingly pulls the other X-ray close as if ready to protect him. "They didn't hurt you did they dear rose?"

This action surprises the others except for the other Rusty who also looks ready to protect his friends. Now they think they understand how to those two this Mad King is a good friend of theirs.

He actually acts like he really does care and it is very convincing so they know that it's real.

"They took good care of me. Didn't even really touch me at all." The other X-ray assures the Mad King who relaxes upon hearing this.

"Thank you for taking care of him in the time he's been here." The Mad King says. "Though may I ask what exactly happened?"

"I made this." Hilda gestures to the machine. "To see yourself in another world and it ended also bringing your X-ray here."

X-ray tries standing in front of it but static appears. "It seems like as long as you are here we don't see anything in this thing." He observes.

"And I'm not exactly sure I wanna know what I look like." Vav frowns remembering what the other X-ray had told them.

"Well I guess it's how you look at it. Some find manikins as forever beauty." The other Rusty says.

"We should probably get back before anything bad happens." The other X-ray points out.

"Yes." The Mad King nods. "We should head back before the fabrics of reality start to crumple." He agrees.

The other Rusty goes first then the other X-ray only to be followed by the Mad King.

"Maybe I'll just abandon this project." Hilda says once all three are through.

The others make sounds of agreement.

The end.

AN:

The other world is the world of the currently two other fanfics. We're all Mad here. And. Wanted dead or alive. I have been working on another story linked to it called Ready to die which will mostly likely be mostly torture scenes... but I don't know when it will be uploaded or anything.

Also written on my phone so hopefully I catch any autocorrects.

I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are awesome and flames will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
